Fear Of The Dark
Room description Room Description: The room for headbangers. denim vests, sordid pasts, fire starters, whirlwind reapers, comet riders, miscreants, gamers, wastelanders, marauders, robotic overlords and everyone in between, even people named Stuart. UP THE IRONS ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Vicodine is a poopy butthead. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Fear of the Dark is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEja72NSg5Q ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ RULES ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 1. Don't Spam. For the love of all that is unholy, don't spam. This also includes Caps Lock abuse. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 2. This is an English only room. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 3. Don't Role Play. This is not an RP friendly room. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 4. Don't evade the filter. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 5. Don't be a jerk. Respect other users on the site, especially the regulars ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 6. Shut up, Pepzi ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ The History of Fear of the Dark Hypothesis was a secret chat room created by admins but, sadly, left off the list of public rooms. It has been secret for a year and no one knew about it until one day people started to find it trying out the room ID of 25718. After a lot of people started going there and admins found out about it, it wasn't kept secret anymore as now it's a regular English Chat. On December 10th 2012, DarkRainyKnight became the room-owner. After their abolishment, former regulars of the chat rooms Midgard and The Crunchy have been encouraged to join Fear of the Dark. On July 16th, 2013, DarkRainyKnight left ownership of Fotd for new ventures. On December 7, 2015, we lost our beloved room owner, Sillinde, after her mod status was revoked for as yet untold reasons. Many tears have been shed. Ownership of FOTD reverts back to Kongregate, until a new person steps up. On December 17, 2015, Gwenhwyfar was made the new Room Owner of Fear of the Dark. On (approximately) October 17, 2016, several rooms on Kongregate are being shut down. Fear of the Dark survived the cut, and will be welcoming refugees from all over, in particular users from Barrens, The Spiderweb, and The River. Mods from the River will also be given Ms in Fear of the Dark. We are also welcoming ShikuOkami, who moderated WolfPack and other rooms that are being shut down. Moderators DarkRainyKnight: Dark is a fun loving moderator with a very helpful and cheery nature “A hero made of rain" :) DRK isn't actually a mod anymore but I'm leaving him in here because I find it amusing to do so. Gwenhwyfar: Room Owner of Fear of the Dark One of the few non-robotic mods out there, has a sense of humor, is a self-appointed "Heavy Metal Mod". Vicodine: Some Norwegian guy. Keeps odd hours. Has nice hair. No longer mods. You can find him in AAA usually, but he visits sometimes. Pepzi: Gwen's IRL brother. Doesn't care about your cola preferences. Destan: Easily trolled. Room owner of Home. Also has nice hair. Maik50: Some Finnish guy. He's pretty chill and fun to talk to. Update: October 12 2016 Maik has not been seen in several months. Hang in there, buddy, whatever you're up to. Joaqox: Some South American who got a lucky D20. Has hairy feet. Looks like Pepzi. Mods way too many rooms. hop673 He is his own man. Hair status unknown. ShikuOkami Refugee Mod from the 2016 room closures who decided against merging with IndigoPlateau. Word on the street is that he's bad at poker. You should try and hustle him. LAST EDITED 12/10/2016 D/M/Y Regs of FOTD LexiiLuv: A shrew who likes to pick fights. Quotes to be remembered Destan: im a dude and i like peepee Pepzi: DrD once sent me panties in the maleCategory:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with room owners